


When You're Watching

by SmutHorn



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rimming, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decided it would be easier to monitor Liam the newly bitten wolf if he moved into Scott's guest room(Isaac's old room). He decides to install cameras in the room to keep a constant watch but Liam doesn't know about them. Scott is so entranced by Liam's hot body that a week later there's one in Liam's shower too. All goes well till Liam catches Scott jacking off to a video of Liam wanking in the shower....</p><p>(Liam only knows about the ones in the room)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I still don’t understand why I have to move in for the summer.” Liam scoffed, crossing his arms. 

 

Scott sighed. “We’ve been over this Liam.” He said, rolling his eyes. “It’s my duty to watch over you and make sure no one gets hurt while you’re transitioning. I can do that better here.” 

 

“Yeah….I’m sure you can do that without the cameras. It seriously makes things creepy.” Liam frowned.

 

“Some people have less control over their wolfs while they’re asleep. This will help determine if that happens.”

 

“I don’t even know what that means.” Liam said.

 

“Isaac’s wolf caused him to sleep-”

 

“Okay, I’m stopping you there.” Liam snapped.

 

“What?”

 

“Every Time we’re alone and we start talking about control, you always bring up Isaac.” He growled. “News flash. I’m not fucking Isaac. I know how important your first beta was to you but I’m not him.”  Liam said, eyes flashing and nails starting to grow. The newly turned beta closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, calming himself. 

 

“I know you aren’t him.” Scott said softly.

 

“Then don’t compare us.” Liam huffed angrily, walking out of the room and shutting the door.

 

Scott shook his head and walked to his room. “How do I get through to him?” He asked himself, getting on the computer and pulling up the camera’s. In addition to the ones in Liam’s room there were multiple others around the house. The hallway, the kitchen, the front and back doors and even the back yard. Liam’s room though was the only one that also had a microphone, so Scott could listen. It wasn’t an invasion of privacy, it was precautions to make sure his beta wasn’t hurting anyone.

 

Liam sat on the bed and looked straight at the camera and flipped it off. “This is so fucking stupid.” He said, standing up and pulling off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper before walking over to his dresser, taking out clean clothes. Liam left the room, going to shower. 

 

**0oO**

 

Over the next few days, Liam may or may not have been showing off for the camera just to spite Scott. He knew about the relationship between Isaac and the alpha, Scott never let him forget it really, and Liam knew he had a great body, so sue him for using it. Scott was the one recording him all night after all. And maybe it wasn’t so much spite, as time went on, as trying to get a reaction. So if he managed to get a rise it was a win. Liam had a crush on his alpha, he’d admit that, even is the alpha was too hung up on Isaac-fucking-doe-eyed-lahey. Knowing he was watching was getting Liam hot under the collar every night, his mind running wild with fantasies. 

 

**0oO**

 

Scott had started out with pure intentions, he really had. But after watching Liam, he became entranced by his body, lean muscle and tan skin. He knew he had wanted to see more of the younger boy’s body. Which had prompted him to put cameras in the bathroom and in the shower. Scott had loved watching the water roll down his back, had wanted to lick it off. He always made sure to watch the recordings in the shower each night.

 

Tonight was different, when he started the video he was shocked to see what Liam was doing.

 

**_Liam had looked around before he got in the shower, listening to who was home no doubt, before he got in. Everything was normal for the first few minutes, but then he was fisting himself in his hand, stroking slowly and groaning softly._ **

 

Scott knew he should turn the video off, that it was wrong to watch his beta do this, but he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t look away from the beautiful body on the screen. He groaned, feeling himself get hard as he kept watching. 

 

**_On the screen Liam was stroking himself faster and pinching his nipple with his free hand, moaning and rocking into his hand. “Ah…” He whined, twisting his nipple and gasped._ **

 

Scott licked his lips and pulled his own cock out, starting to stroke it as he watched. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but couldn’t help himself.

 

**_Liam whined, the hand on his chest now gone and playing behind himself, fingers disappearing between his cheeks, the louder moans painting a picture of what he was doing to himself. “Alpha…” Liam whined, leaning his head on the wall. whining. “Ah, fuck.”_ **

 

Scott gasped, stroking himself faster. “Fuck.” 

 

“Scott are you oka- What the fuck!?” Liam gasped, coming into the room, face a full blush after catching the alpha touching himself.

 

“Liam!?” Scott yelled, covering himself and turning the screen off. “w- what, what can I do for you?” He asked, trying to compose himself.

 

Liam stood at the door, shocked about what he’d seen. He had heard Scott making weird noises and smelt something he didn’t recognize and had went to investigate. The beta hasn’t expected to find the alpha jerking off to porn. Or was that...No...that was… “Was that me?” He whispered.

 

Scott winced, looking away. “I was just watching a video.” He said, running a hand over his face. How could he have been so distracted?

 

Liam frowned again. “A video, of me jerking off in the shower!” He said, coming closer. “What the hell Scott!?”

 

“Liam it’s not what you think.” The alpha said.

 

“Why are there even camera’s in the shower?” Liam frowned. “Do you trust me that little?”

 

Scott blushed, looking down and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, nothing like that. Just….um.”

 

Liam glanced at Scott’s groin and frowned more. “You got hard watching me in the shower?”   
  
“Liam, leave it alone. It’s really not what you think.” Scott said, tone leaving no room for arguing.

 

Liam licked his lips slightly and took a breath, stepping closer. “Do you get hard watching me?” He asked quietly, leaning in until they were inches apart. “Because I get hard knowing you’re watching me. Alpha.” The young beta confessed, looking at him.

 

Scott growled lowly, eyes flashing red for a moment and grabbed the back of Liam’s head, kissing him. “Just couldn’t let it be?” He asked, licking at his lips and pulling him into his lap.   
  
Liam blushed slightly and groaned, feeling the alpha’s cock press against his ass. “Does this mean you like me?”   
  
Scott huffed and cupped his cheek, kissing him deeper.

  
Liam moaned, arching against him and wrapping his arms around him.  _ Please let that be a yes. _


	2. Chapter 2

Scott pressed Liam onto the bed, biting at his beta’s lips. “You knew I was watching?”

Liam hummed, leaning his head back. “Not in the shower. Didn’t know there was a camera there.” He said, pulling at Scott’s shirt.

“Wanted to see more of you.” He said, lifting his arms over his head and pulled his shirt off. “So beautiful, Liam.”

“You can see more right now.” He said, sitting up to kiss him and pulled off his own shirt. “I want you alpha.”

Scott groaned, roaming his hands over Liam’s body and kissing at his nipples, licking and sucking slightly.

The beta groaned, leaning his head back, this wasn’t something he’d had done to him and it felt great. “Scott…”

Scott hummed and continued showing attention to his nipples. When Liam was a whimpering mess, from just his nipples, jesus the kid was sensitive, he sat up. “Turn over,” Scott said chest rumbling, with a hint of dominance and possessiveness. “Hands and knees.”

Liam groaned and sat up, turning over as told, blushing slightly at the position. 

The alpha grinned, running his hands over Liam’s ass, hooking his fingers over the waistband of his pants and pulling slowly.

Liam shivered and let out a low groan. “Scott….”

“Do I need to stop?” The alpha asked softly.

“No! Fuck, don’t stop.” The beta whined.

Scott hummed and licked his lips, pulling the pants to Liam’s thighs and leaned in, licking a swipe from Liam’s balls to his crack.

Liam gasped, moving his hips. “Holy shit.” He said.

Scott chuckled and did it again before swirling his tongue around the beta’s hole.

Liam gave a choked off moan, gripping the sheets. “Stop teasing...please.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Scott hummed, sucking at his hole and pressing his tongue flat against it and pulling at the sides gently with his thumbs. Slowly Scott worked his tongue into Liam’s hole, humming softly.

“Ah….” Liam moaned and shivered, rocking his hips. “Scott…” He whimpered.

Scott pulled away from his hole, licking his lips. “Soon Liam.” He said, turning him over, the beta’s cock hard and leaking precum. He smirked and grabbed lube and a condom from a box under the bed, wetting his fingers and slipping one into Liam.

Liam gasped, arching his back. It was only one finger, but damn did it feel better than his own.

With his beta already loose from the attention to his hole, it didn’t take long to get him prepped. He ripped open the condom wrapper slipping it on. They didn’t really need it, but until they talked more, Scott would use one.

Liam was panting and looking up at scott, his legs wide. “Please.”

“Relax.” Scott said softly, kissing his lips and guiding his cock into his hole and moaned as a tight heat enveloped him.

“Shit.” Liam hissed, closing his eyes tight. Even with all the prep, it was Liam’s first time and Scott wasn’t exactly small.

Scott panted softly and held his hand. “Shit, I’m hurting you.” He said, starting to pull out.

Liam whined and wrapped his legs around Scott, preventing him from moving to much. “No, don’t stop, please. I’m okay.”

Scott looked over Liam’s face and nodded, slowly settling back into him.

“You can move, I can take it.” The beta said, keeping his legs around him.

Scott started a slow pace, getting him used to the cock inside him, drawing moans from both of them before picking up his pace, kissing him hard.

Liam groaned, holding onto Scott as the alpha fucked him. When his prostate was touched he gasped loudly, his eyes rolling back. “Fuck!”

Scott chuckled, picking up a faster pace, repeatedly hitting his prostate and moaning, mouthing at his neck. “My pretty little beta.”

Liam whimpered, leaning his head back, “yours. Alpha.”

He wrapped a hand around Liam’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. With how hard they both were it wouldn’t be too much longer.

The beta’s breath became labored the closer he got, rocking his hips and moaning loudly. “Scott!”

“Go ahead. I got you Liam, Cum for me.” Scott panted, chasing his own orgasm.

Liam’s back arched as he came, painting ropes of cum over both their chests.

Scott growled and pulled out, yanking off his condom and stroked his cock until he came, their fluids mixing together. He panted and hummed, kissing Liam slowly. “Mine.” He whispered, rubbing his cum into Liam’s skin. 

The beta had been his since the day he put up the cameras, neither of them had known it at the time though.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far and be honest please.  
> Trying to get out of what ever funk I've been in and I'm worried my work isn't up to my usual par.  
> So if you don't like it; don't be afraid to say so :)


End file.
